The present invention relates to an exhaust gas muffler for an internal combustion engine, especially for a hand-held work tool such as a motor chain saw, especially comprising a muffler housing which has an inlet and an outlet for the exhaust gas. A partition within the housing comprises a damping element having multiple openings and being positioned in the flow path of the exhaust gas.
Exhaust gas mufflers are arranged in the exhaust gas flow of internal combustion engines and are supposed to smooth the exhaust gas pulsation so that the noise level is substantially reduced.
A German patent document 29 29 965 A1 shows an exhaust gas muffler which is arranged in the exhaust gas manifold of an internal combustion engine that drives a chain saw and whose exhaust gas muffler housing has an inlet positioned in the exhaust line for the exhaust gas. Within the exhaust gas muffler housing a partition is arranged which comprises a damping element with multiple openings positioned in the flow path of the exhaust gas. Upon entering the exhaust gas muffler housing, the pulsating exhaust gas flow, is forced through a plurality of holes with small flow cross-section that provide a dampening or muffling effect.
In the known exhaust gas muffler the damping element is embodied as a fixedly installed planar perforated plate which divides the interior of the exhaust gas muffler housing into two muffler compartments. The inlet and the outlet of the exhaust gas muffler for the exhaust gas are correlated with different compartments so that the exhaust gas of the engine passes through the inlet opening into the first exhaust gas muffler compartment and then flows through the perforated exhaust gas muffler plate as well as an additionally provided spark protector screen into the second exhaust gas muffler compartment.
The present invention has the object to improve the aforementioned exhaust gas muffler such that the manufacturing cost of the exhaust gas muffler can be lowered while the damping or muffling effect is increased.